


Rivers and Roads

by schrodingers__cat



Series: Lost Friends [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel was so happy to leave Hometown he forgot he left something important behind, Bittersweet, Gen, I dunno why that capitalized, Kris has a stutter but only when they’re uncomfortable, THEY’RE DOING THEIR BEST, This is one of those “here’s all the phone calls you missed” things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingers__cat/pseuds/schrodingers__cat
Summary: You’re going home soon. It’s an odd thought.You scroll through the texts and calls you’d been ignoring, and thinkoh.You start listening.





	Rivers and Roads

**Author's Note:**

> _A year from now, we’ll all be gone_   
>  _All our friends will move away_   
>  _And they’re going to better places_   
>  _But our friends will be gone away._

**[August 21, 202X, 3 years ago, 10:02 AM]**

“Hey! So uh... you should be on campus by now. Hope you got there safe. Mom says the drive was super long so you’re probably tired. I hope it’s okay that I’m leaving a message instead of waiting for you to answer.  
It’s already kind of weird with you gone, haha. Everyone in town keeps telling me to wish you luck and stuff, so there’s that. I think it’s the first time a lot of them have talked to me at all. Burgerpants is already reminiscing about ‘picking up chicks’ and Catty and Bratty are already fighting over which one you dated. If I remember correctly, it was neither, but they can dream, right?  
Welp.

See ya!”

 

**[August 27, 202X. 3 years ago, 3:17 PM]**

“Sup. Mom said today was your first day at school. She told me to wait to call you until it was probably over. She said I shouldn’t interrupt your schoolday or whatever.  
How’d it go? What’re your teachers like? Are there a lotta monsters or a lot of humans?  
Thanks for finally texting Mom. I’m pretty sure she was about to pull out her horns from worrying so much.  
Oops. I’ve been glared at.  
She says hi, though.  
Gotta go face the disappointed head-shake.

See ya.”

 

**[August 28, 202X, 3 years ago, 3:49 PM]**

“Hey-o. My first day of school went as well as expected. Ms. Alphys still can’t find any chalk. There’s a new quote on the wall. I think it’s from some space wolf show?  
I talked to MK some. Now you can’t yell at me for being antisocial.  
I think we’re doing some trig stuff this year. You’d probably like it. You liked most of that stuff, though.  
In my own, personal, educated opinion, trigonometry can _suck it._ But I think we’re doing logarithms before that, and those’ll be okay.  
We’re reading Shakespeare though. That’s gonna be... interesting. Apparently we’re all getting parts assigned? If it’s Romeo and Juliet, I’m skipping. Pretty sure you said Macbeth was okay, though. Hope it’s that one. 

See ya.”

 

**[September 3, 202X, 3 years ago, 5:24 PM]**

“‘Ello. Mom’s making snail pie. Please come rescue me. Doesn’t matter if you teleport or call or magically burn it from a hundred miles away, as long as it’s gone. I can say with complete certainty that humans are not meant to eat snails. They just aren’t!  
The French don’t count. They’re barely human at all.  
How’s college? Ya been to any parties yet? Tell me if they have red cups. This is necessary knowledge.

See ya.”

 

**[September 15, 202X, 3 years ago, 7:17 AM]**

“Haaaaaappy birthday! Hope you like what I sent ya. Hope you _got_ what I sent you, hah. You never know with the postal system.  
I know you’re not here, but I’m pretty sure half the town wanted to party anyway. It’d just be an excuse to go insane but... at least it’d be in your honor? They could even get red cups and pretend they were cool enough to go to college with you.  
Mom and Dad say happy birthday. Dad says the flower seeds he sent you only need partial sunlight, so you can just plant ‘em by a window. Hope you.. have a good day, I guess.

See ya.”

 

**[September 21, 202X, 3 years ago, 4:23 PM]**

“Happy fall. Won’t be long now until the leaves all fall off.  
I think in human towns they change color. Something about monster magic keeps ours always yellow, but normally they go from green to yellow and red and orange to brown and fall off, before growing back again. I think I remember it a bit.  
Doesn’t matter that much, but I think I want to see it sometime.  
Well. Uh. Mom says to stop calling you so much. Says I’m interrupting your education. I guess we’d know if that was true if you ever answered, right?  
Um. Sorry.

See ya.”

 

**[October 8, 202X, 3 years ago, 3:36 PM]**

“I know I’m supposed to stop calling you so much, but I’m doing a group project with MK and... I don’t know what to do? I get along with him fine and all that, but what’s the protocol for this? Do I try and do the ‘small talk’ thing, or just let him talk? If I do need to say stuff, what the heck do I say?  
I don’t need another person to hate me. I really, really don’t. I asked Mom and Dad but they both gave me “just be yourself” speeches. You’d be honest with me.  
Ugh. This sucks.  
Thanks. 

See ya.”

 

**[October 31, 202X, 3 years ago, 9:48 AM]**

“Happy birthday to me, haha. I’m going trick-or-treating with Noelle, apparently. Even though I’m definitely too old for that.  
I’m stealing your old pirate costume. You aren’t here, so you can’t stop me.  
You can’t see it but I’m sticking my tongue out at you.  
I got a pretty cool cake. Absolutely _covered_ in chocolate.  
I’ll see if Noelle wants to do our usual trade thing. You give me all your chocolate, I keep my chocolate and give you everything else, and all that jazz. Dunno if she will. Worth a shot though.  
No time limit on Super Smash today because birthday. You got me too used to playing against Yoshi, now I can’t fight anything else. Whoops.  
Thanks for the card. 

See ya.” 

 

**[November 16, 202X, 3 years ago, 7:32 PM]**

“Heya. You should be proud of me. I managed to flush a bath bomb down the toilet. Gave Mom a quite a surprise.

. . .

See ya.”

 

**[November 26, 202X, 3 years ago, 11:13 AM]**

“Happy Thanksgiving. Try not to eat cafeteria food. At least get instant mashed potatoes or something. Mom tried to mail you pumpkin pie. Dunno if it’ll be any good by the time you get it, but it’s Mom’s so it’ll probably be fine.  
It’s just Mom and I this year.  
Pretty quiet.

...See ya.”

 

**[December 1, 202X, 3 years ago, 4:37 PM]**

“Sup. We aren’t putting up the tree until Christmas Eve this year. Feels like blasphemy or something, but without you or Dad to insist, our house is barely even decorated. She let me put up some lights, at least.  
‘Tis the season for hot chocolate. I’m gonna go get some. Pretty cold over here.

See ya.”

 

**[December 24, 202X, 3 years ago, 12:49 PM]**

“Merry Christmas! The living room looks... a lot nicer with a tree up. Everyone’s doing pretty well. Hope you’ve at least got a tiny fake tree. I’ve seen some pics of college Christmas trees on the ol’ interwebs—pretty entertaining stuff.  
Here’s to hoping we’ll have a holly jolly Christmas this year.

See ya.”

 

**[December 25, 202X, 3 years ago, 9:02 AM]**

“Yeah... Christmas is too quiet with just Mom and me.  
I got earbuds, at least.  
The hot chocolate’s okay.  
...I could probably mail you some Swiss Miss?

. . .

See ya.”

 

**[December 31, 202X, 3 years ago, 10:25 PM]**

“Heya. You’re probably at some crazy party right now, but whatever. Mom’s finally letting me stay up until the ball drops. She’s actually going out with some friends. She’s all worried about me, but this... should be good for her. She’s been shut up in here with just me for too long, heh. I’m not very good company.  
I’m gonna see if I can make “The Final Countdown” guitar riff start right when the ball drops.

See ya.”

 

**[January 1, 202X, 2 years ago, 12:03 AM]**

“Happy new year.

...Hope to see you again soon.”

 

**[January 9, 202X, 2 years ago, 3:46 PM]**

“Hey-lo. Second semester starts for both of us. Whoopee. Don’t get murdered by schoolwork. That would suck. 

See ya.”

 

**[March 21, 202X, 2 years ago, 11:42 AM]**

“Happy springtime. Heh, remember when we used to treat the starts of seasons like holidays?  
Hot chocolate is out, chocolate ice cream is in.

. . .

I don’t know what you’re doing over there, but I hope you’re having fun. You’re not answering these, so... I’m not gonna send them as often. 

...Sorry.

See ya.”

 

**[April 14, 202X, 2 years ago, 2:23 AM]**

“Um—Azzy? The—uh—the—um—remember the—the nightmares I’d get? Like—like all the time?  
They’re—uh—they’re back, and um—

Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have called—um—sorry.”

 

**[June 11, 202X, 2 years ago, 4:08 PM]**

“Hey. It’s summer break, finally. Think you’ll be able to come home for a while? Lots of people want to see you again.

See ya.”

 

**[August 27, 202X, 2 years ago, 1:49 PM]**

“I... guess you aren’t coming. That’s fine. I know you’re busy.

See ya.”

 

**[September 15, 202X, 2 years ago, 7:02 AM]**

“Happy birthday, Azzy. Mom wanted us to sing. You’re lucky I managed to escape.

See ya.”

 

**[October 31, 202X, 2 years ago, 12:34 PM]**

”Heya. Thanks for the gift card. I’ll be sure to use it wisely in... the diner?

...See ya.”

 

**[November 25, 202X, 2 years ago, 10:51 AM]**

“Happy Thanksgiving. Mom sent pie.

See ya.”

 

**[December 25, 202X, 2 years ago, 8:36 AM]**

“Merry Christmas. Mom sent pie and cookies. Don’t share them with whatever friends you’ve got.

See ya.”

 

**[February 3, 202X, 1 year ago, 3:28 AM]**

“Um—Azzy—they’re—uh—they’ve gotten worse—sorry, sorry it just— _agh,_ they hurt this—this time—

Sorry. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—shouldn’t have bothered you, you’re not go—going to answer a—anyway.”

 

**[April 17, 202X, 1 year ago, 12:46 PM]**

“‘Ello. Just figured you should know... Mr. Holiday’s been hospitalized. Dunno why or for how long, but it seems bad. Apparently they’re having to run a lot of tests. 

...See ya.”

 

**[August 27, 202X, 8 months ago, 7:01 AM]**

“Heyo. School’s starting for you. Figured I’d wish you good luck.

. . .

See ya.” 

 

**[September 15, 202X, 7 months ago, 11:42 PM]**

“Happy birthday.

. . . 

. . . “

 

**[December 25, 202X, 4 months ago, 1:59 PM]**

“M—Merry Christmas. 

. . .

. . .

And a ha—happy New Year?

 

**[March 31, 202X, Yesterday, 11:37 PM]**

”He—Hey. Heard you were coming to—to visit. Finally.  
I—I’m—I—  
Ah, screw it.  
You u—used to be one of the—one of the easy ones, Azzy. But hey, I guess—I guess three years with—without a word from you will ruin that, eh?  
It doesn’t matter what I s—say here. You’re not gonna—gonna listen to it anyway.  
I’m kinda—kinda—sorta scared?  
I dunno.  
You’ve—you’ve been gone for a—a long time, Azzy. People miss you.  
And—and—and—Mom’s so excited, right? But—but she’s scared too.  
I—I’m glad you—you—you have a life now. And I think—I think you’re doing well. I hope you are, at least.  
I just—ugh, I dunno. Forget—forget I said an—anything.  
Sorry. 

S—see ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
